User blog:Skull26374/The Challenge Cast Rankings (80-71)
Males 80. Isaac Stout: Isaac is most definitely the strangest individual to compete in this franchise. I mean the dude would practice interpretive dance by himself and walk around with kitty whiskers on his face. He joined the show during the second Duel and wasn't super comfortable in such a cutthroat environment. He called out Landon in the duel for clipping his toenail and lost. He came back years later but lost to Bananas on Free Agents. Fun fact: he was able to tell which card was the kill card due to the texture of the wood and production had to change the cards. 79. Michael Ross: Michael performed incredibly well for somebody who was an average, genuinely nice person. He joined Rivals with Leroy after the first elimination when Adam was removed from the game for punching Ty. Nobody looked at him as a threat and he and Leroy were able to make it to the end, winning a challenge along the way. He hooked up with Paula throughout the season and unfortunately he and Leroy had to quit in the final after deciding it'd be too hard for Michael to continue. 78. Mitch Reid: Mitch was another pretty normal guy who joined the show as Cory's bloodline. Throughout the season he proved that he was the smarter and more logical player of the pair and could hang with the rest of them despite being on the always-losing blue team. He managed to beat Raphy in elimination, had a brief fling with Rianna, and used his puzzle skills to help he and Cory make the final. He picked up where Cory slacked and the two walked with second place. 77. David Edwards: David debuted on Battle of the Sexes, a season featuring other huge personalities and it was nuts. Before any challenges even happened, he got into a fight with Puck and Puck spit on him. He tried to halt production but the cast and crew kept going and Puck was allowed to stay despite his protests. Eventually he realized Puck was convincing his teammates to vote him off, so he quit, being the first player to do so. 76. Derek Chavez: Derek was a pretty decent player but was never politically or physicially strong enough to make a dent. He left first on his first challenge, but did okay on Battle of the Seasons. Admittedly this can be due to the fact that Team Cancun was directly tied to Team San Diego and he and Jonna lost the final elimination of the season. He returned the next season with rival Robb and the two lost early on, but he hooked up with Marlon early on causing controversy in the house. 75. Preston Charles: I truly believe Preston was severely underrated. He was not a beast competitor by any means, but people were quick to dismiss him because he was gay and scrawnier, when he could perform pretty well. He was part of a messy team on Seasons but was able to make it midway before being sacrificed by Knight and Jemmye. On Rivals II he and Knight were able to make it to the final male elimination, winning against Derek and Robb along the way, and he made it decently far in Free Agents. 74. Ryan Kehoe: Ryan is one of the less relevant Fresh Meat regulars but he kind of knew how to play the game. He wasn't a strong player but his social game allowed him to align with bigger players like Kenny and Paula. He was able to make the final in The Island but ultimately lost. During Fresh Meat II he showed some strength when he and Theresa played both sides of Kenny and Wes. He was able to make it to the final exile before losing to ally Jenn. 73. Theo Gantt: Theo was a pretty cool guy and a pretty strong performer back in the day. He wasn't dramatic and generally stayed out of the politics which helped and hurt him. With no major ties it made it easier for teammates to vote against him, leading to the controversial final Gauntlet in the first installment. His teammates voted him into elimination instead of the more deserving Coral and he lost. Coral would later ultimately lose the final for her team. 72. Marlon Williams: Marlon, like the majority of his Portland roommates, proved to be a force in the game. He joined the competition with rival Jordan and first came into conflict when Knight made light of his bisexuality and hookup with Derek. Marlon and Jordan performed well in challenges, won a couple eliminations, and showed that they weren't willing to just bow down to the vets. Unfortunately the pair were unable to pull through in the first part of the final and walked with a respectable third place finish. 71. Dave Giuntoli: This Grimm star was one of the lucky few players to win on their first and only challenge. Dave entered the gauntlet with then-girlfriend Cara and the two competed throughout the season alongside their fellow Roadies. Despite Cara being sent into a few eliminations, Dave managed to avoid elimination and the two made it to the end, able to win with the money and with each other. Females 80. Sam McGinn: I feel bad for Sam because while she is a champion, she had a really hard time getting there. She was an average player on a strong team and this led to her being pushed and berated by Frank and Zach all season. Like they would just constantly attack her all season when she even proved her value by winning two eliminations. She also later got thrown into a flower pot by Marie. Again, despite her rough experience she was able to walk with the money. 79. Christina LeBlanc: Christina made a big impression on her first challenge by hooking up with Tony who had a girlfriend (later revealed to be pregnant) back home. She quickly got targeted for being a rookie and was eliminated by Jenna. She was able to do better the next season paired with rival Nate and the two made it pretty far despite being smaller players. Christina was able to form deals with the vets as layups early on, leading to criticism from their fellow AYTO? alums. 78. Anne Wharton: Anne was a pretty strong woman. She was tall, opinionated in her beliefs, and a pretty good player. She appeared on the first RW vs. RR challenge and despite injuring herself on a trampoline, she and her team won. She returned on Battle of the Sexes, being one of the stronger and more vocal players making it to the final seven. 77. Averey Tressler: Averey was truly robbed. She had a decent showing on the second Exes, but she was unable to put away her resentment towards Johnny and the two left toward the end, despite winning a few eliminations. She returned on Rivals III randomly partnered with Leroy but had to be the first team to leave because Leroy knowingly entered the season with an injury. 76. Leah Gillingwater: Leah was an entertaining mess. She came onto The Inferno with a past history and rivalry with CT that continued throughout the season. He was really on board to get rid of her and she thought he was such an ass. During one of the challenges she had a massive panic attack and it was terrifying. This prevented her from competing in some challenges and eventually she lost to Kendal in one of the most entertaining eliminations of all time. 75. Brianna Julig: Unpopular opinion: I like Brianna so much more than Jenna. Seriously. Brianna is just one of those unintentionally hilarious people, like Casey, and she was actually a good competitor, unlike Casey! She came onto Bloodlines with her cousin and had no desire to be there at first, tanking both missions. After having a hilarious and over the top fight with Jenna (because her dad owns a bakery) she toughened up and did well in all the challenges, helping the team get third in the final. 74. Mandi Moyer: I feel a bit bad for Mandi because the majority of her existence revolves around Wes. She came onto Fresh Meat II partnered with Wes and the two eventually got taken out by Kenny and his squad. She feuded with Jenn, leading to their partnership on Rivals after her early exit on Cutthroat. Mandi hooked up with CT but when he turned to go with Laurel she looked a little crazy and got with Wes. Despite reaching the final, Jenn cost it for the pair. Mandi came back on Exes with Wes for another early exit. Vinny also ripped off her top because he's a douche. 73. Sophia Pasquis: I can't say many super interesting things about Sophia, but she was passionate and a good competitor. On the second sexes she helped the women's team where it counted and had a cute friendship with Ruthie that led to an emotional goodbye. She was able to reach the final challenge after her team voted off Tina instead of her. 72. Montana McGlynn: Montana is iconic solely because she had no problems calling Beth out on her shit. Their feud dates way back to the RW/RR Challenge where she called Beth out for not competing even though Beth was injured. Their rivalry carried on all season (she also hooked up with Noah) and carried onto The Gauntlet 2. After Beth eliminated Ruthie, Beth called Montana out in the Gauntlet. Unfortunately Beth had the advantage and she lost. 71. Kameelah Phillips: Kameelah was super cool and a positive force on the show. She did well on a dominating Real World team and showed her true potential during a tightrope walking mission. During the Ayanna-Christian conflict she was able to provide an alternate perspective on the situation and eventually won the whole season. Category:Blog posts